Father's Day!
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Yami gets his first Father's Day! One-Shot!


**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**

Sakura: I really wasn't going to make a Father's Day one-shot, but the truth or dare story got me thinking of one. This is like my Truth or Dare story. You could almost say it goes to it.

Yumi: It's based on back before the twins went to school and right before Joey found out he was pregnant and before Amai got shot. If you haven't read our story Truth or Dare you probably have no idea what I am talking about, so if you have time go check out that story!

* * *

_**June 15, 2008**_

Yugi was busy in the kitchen with his twins, Atemu and Amai, making a cake for Yami. Yami was out with Seto, almost by force. Yugi had called up Joey and asked him to get Seto to spend the day with Yami. It was the only way to get him out of the house on a Sunday. Yami not being one to turn down seats to a dueling tournament in Domino agreed to go out with Seto. Now Joey was in the living room getting the decorations done and Yugi and his boys were getting the cake baked.

Atemu and Amai were licking what was left in the mixing bowl. Yugi was leaning against the counter waiting for the cake to get done. "Your father better like it. It's hard baking a cake instead of buying one."

"We know daddy will like it!" Atemu said while Amai agreed with his brother.

Yugi went over and hugged both his sons. "I love you guys..." He turned and left out of the kitchen to see how Joey was doing. The living room had a huge banner hanging above the couch saying '_Happy Father's Day!'. _Two cards and a wrapped up box sat on the coffee table, while Joey was setting up balloons all over the room.

"Yami is going to love all of this," Joey pointed out as he put the last balloon by the bookshelf.

"It will be a surprise that's for sure. He doesn't even know today is Father's day," Yugi told his best friend.

The blond moved to stand beside his best friend and look at his hard work. "I don't think they had it back in Egypt when he was pharaoh so he probably doesn't understand what today even means."

"Yami believes he didn't even have a wife in Egypt."

Joey looked down at Yugi. "What if he did?"

Yugi shrugged. "It was in the past and besides I know he loves me and his sons."

"I believe Yami, the way he looks at you all the time is clear that his heart is yours." Joey smiled and patted his buddy on the shoulder.

A few seconds later Atemu and Amai came running into the room.

"Mommy the oven went 'ding'." Amai let his mother know so he could get the cake out.

Yugi quickly hurried into the kitchen and took the cake out so it wouldn't burn. He placed it on the counter just as Joey walked in sniffing the air.

"That smells wonderful."

"Thank you. It just has to cool a little, then I can put the icing on." He gave Joey a look that meant the blond was not to go near the cake. "Do not touch this cake Joey. I worked too hard to get it right."

Joey put his hands up in surrender. "I understand, but if you guys don't eat it all, be sure to send the leftovers to the mansion." He then looked to the clock on the wall. "I better get home. Mokuba will be coming home from his friend's house soon and we have plans to hang out."

Yugi thanked his friend for all his help and saw him to the door before he gathered his sons up so they could help him ice the cake.

* * *

Three hours later Seto dropped Yami off just as the sun was getting ready to set. The day hadn't turned out so bad and it helped more that Yugi was on the front step waiting for him. As Seto's limo pulled off Yami walked up the steps to Yugi.

"Have fun with the twins today?" Yami asked as he gave Yugi a kiss.

Yugi smiled up at him. "I should be asking if you have any fun."

Yami simply shrugged. "It was okay. Some people were pretty good, but others look like they hadn't practiced the game before entering the tournament."

"Well the boys have a surprise set up for you, so close your eyes and take my hand," Yugi held out his hand for Yami to take.

Yami did just that and let Yugi lead him into the house. As soon as they stood in the living room, Yugi told Yami to open his eyes. Yami opened his eyes and he was shocked at what he saw.

Atemu and Amai were sitting on the couch with smiles on their faces. "Happy Father's Day!" They shouted together.

"All of this is for me?" Yami asked clearly surprised by it all.

"They wanted to do it for you." Yugi told him. "This day is dedicated to all the dads out there."

"Come sit daddy!" Atemu called his father over as he moved so Yami could sit down.

Yami went over to the couch and sat in-between his sons and both snuggled up to him. Yugi sat across from them in a chair.

When everyone was settled, Atemu picked up the purple card. "Open my card daddy..."

Yami took the card and opened it. Inside was his son's drawing of the Dark Magician and it was simply adorable. He hugged Atemu. "Thank you, I love it."

Amai was next as he picked up the green card and gave it to Yami. Yami opened it to find a drawing of Kuriboh. He hugged Amai. "Thank you, I love it also."

"These cards wouldn't have anything to do with the stuff animals we gave you. Would they?" Yugi asked since they always seemed to have a thing for those duel monsters.

The twins just smiled at them and that was the only answer they needed.

Yami hugged them both again. "I'll have to put these on the fridge for everyone to see."

"We wanted to thank you for all that you have done daddy." Atemu explained to him.

Yami smiled. He had such wonderful kids and he was glad to be a father.

Yugi picked up the small box wrapped in red paper and handed it to Yami. "This is from all of us."

The proud papa took the present and opened it. He reached inside and pulled out a picture frame. The frame was a black metal with silver letters on the top reading: _Mutou family._ The picture inside was of Yugi and him outside the hospital holding both the newborn felt tears coming to his eyes.

Yugi smiled, stood up and went over to Yami. He gave him a big hug. "Now no crying. We have cake to eat."

Yami nodded. "You guys are too good to me. I am so lucky to have such a wonderful family."

Yugi kissed Yami's head before hurrying to the kitchen to get the cake. He came back with the cake and sat it on the coffee table. He then went back and got four plats and forks. The cake was a vanilla cake with black icing and the words _Happy Father's Day_ were spelled out in white icing.

The rest of the evening was spent eating cake and just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Sakura: Happy Father's Day to all the fathers out there!

Yumi: Review!


End file.
